Talk:Wave Transmission Technique
Wind Release? Can we be certain this is a Wind Release technique? It may be a similar style of "sound-ninjutsu" to what Dosu Kinuta or Rinji used.--Tzao (talk) 14:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :I added Wind Release 'cause it made a wind-like sound, Fū's name means wind and she hints of using wind release by talking about winds and storms. Not sure if this is wind, but the sound that was made really made it seem like it--Omojuze (talk) 14:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it even sounds like a storm. I suppose this works by letting her voice travel on the wind. Or whatever. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::was it stated to be wind release or not? Munchvtec (talk) 14:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, you weren't stated to be Wind Release. Neither was this technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::thanks for the rudeness seel. it was an obvious typo. Munchvtec (talk) 14:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Technique's like Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm sound and look like wind technique's and yet there not :/ . --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) It honestly should not be listed as such unless said otherwise. Munchvtec (talk) 14:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :I know, Munchi, I'm not stupid. Not my fault you can't understand or take a joke. And yes, Sarutobii, but they're Taijutsu. Although I wondered why they aren't Wind Release, either. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::yes i know it was a joke. not a funny one but a joke. anyways so will they get listed. personally i think those others should but this one should not. Munchvtec (talk) 15:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::The Hyuga jutsu? Na, they won't be listed as Futonjutsu, simply because there was never any indication in the manga or the databooks. But we won't be getting any more information on this technique, and as I said, the signs point at Wind Release. Imo. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm really not convinced this is a wind based technique. When you look at it, Fu crosses to the wall and puts her hand on it, there's then this ripple, like a vibration through the air. No one in the room reacts to this at all, so the 'storm like noise' isn't audible. She then starts talking like she was using the Yamanaka telepathy or something, and her teammate, who wasn't touching any wall, has the ripple pass over him and seemingly recieves the message in this time. Assuming the ripple represents some sort of soundwave, as it has done before in Dosu's techniques, it could be more sound than wind based, assuming her actually touching the wall was supposed to signify her channelling this message through that it could be an earth based technique of some kind. There's the fact that Fu didn't say anything aloud, but her teammate apparently got a cohearant message from this. Honestly, if I was to say anything on the matter, I'd say it's supposed to invoke an idea like the vibration of an insect's wings, but honestly it just seems like an unclear anime technique. All in all though, it seems to have more in common with some type of supplimentary technique than a wind based ninjutsu. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I would have to agree, there is no indication that this is a Wind release technique at all. It appears to be much more like a cicada making noise vibrations to communicate hence why she needed to use the wall to bounce her noise off of. Just seems more vibration based than wind. Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, now that you guys brought up insect wings, Flapping wings of a moth would make a lot of sense, and it would let us avoid the whole "Its wind release, its not wind release motif". I would second that, not the cicada one (it has nothing to do with Fū). But what would the name be then?--Omojuze (talk) 14:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) In that case, remove the Wind Release and give it a temporary name akin to "Fu's wave transmission technique" or so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Just go with "Wave Transmission Technique", don't add the name, its not necessary. Cool?--Omojuze (talk) 15:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Go on.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Name I may be wrong, but the Fu's partner mentions this technique as "Sensory Technique". This would not be the name of the technique? ~ Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) :No, that's a description.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:39, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::No, it's not, or - not wanting to abuse my sysop status - I don't think it is. The jonin used a sensory technique which he named that. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:13, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I just checked the episode, there's no mention of this being called a sensory technique. There's one of the Rain genin who uses a move just called 'Sensory Technique', but the Jonin didn't say or do anything to that affect, he says "Is that you Fu?" and "All right" at least in the english translation. Even then I know enough Japanese to know he said nothing regarding a sensory technique. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC)